


Almost Ready to Go

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, writen as part of the challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Looking at the content of my backpack lying before me on the spread blanket, I was, as always, wondering how the hell was I gonna fit all of it inside.





	Almost Ready to Go

Looking at the content of my backpack lying before me on the spread blanket, I was, as always, wondering how the hell was I gonna fit all of it inside.

Packing for the next journey from some more civilised place where I refilled my supplies had always been tricky. All the extra and fresh food meant extra space it would occupy. I could save some space by taking out my travelling coat and put it over the backpack. Or I could strap the blanket to the outside of it, too. The smallest things and equipment of daily use could go into the side pockets.

Having it fresh on my mind, I picked up the small tube. Holding it between my fingers, I charged them and the tube woke up with a cracking sound and the blue-ish light illuminated my face. Satisfied, I killed the charge and the tube went dark. I turned it in my hand and checked its contents - it was still mostly full of jellyfish gel, however I should refill it next time when amongst people.

Muttering under my breath, I pointed at a few ordinary things such as clothes, some basic hygiene stuff and balms, a back-up water canteen, sunglasses, a compass and a rough map of the area around (I had several of those and used them depending on where I was), a first-aid kit, a small solar panel for heating water, …

My eyes landed on a silver-looking lighter. It must have been ancient but worked as new. There once was something engraved on its case but it was long gone now, only very shallow dents could be felt when running a finger over it. The lighter was an unexpected gift from Courtesy. I could not believe it, I had said I couldn’t take it but he had just put his hand over mine and closed my palm on it. That man was always full of surprises and so kind.

To distract my mind from how much I missed my friend, I grabbed a small casserole and started putting things inside it. A handy trick, putting things inside other things to save up precious space. One could point it was logical but sometimes you don’t realise such things right away. I had even stuffed my coat pockets with small things if needed and early on realised I hadn’t got enough pockets on my clothes. It was a shortage I had quickly set right. Luckily, I didn’t have many of them so I was quickly done.

Next to pack was my binocular. I checked the lens and cleaned them from red dust. Another thing I had learned as I went was to clean them with wet clout to not scrape them. Finished with cleaning, I wrapped the binocular into some of my clothes and put inside the backpack which was slowly starting to fill up.

Next thing on the list was more dangerous parts of my equipment. I put the one full technomantic glove I had into the side pocket and then hid the collapsed staff among other things inside. My blade was already sheathed on my thigh. It was a neat short and light weapon I bought in Noctis. Originally, I wanted to buy one of the famous glass blades but was worried I would somehow destroy it during my travels. Pity, I really liked it… Though not as pretty, this one still served me well and saved me more than once.

After double-checking most of the stuff and arranging them inside the backpack, I closed it and lifted it up. Even fully loaded, it didn’t feel as heavy as it had felt years ago when I had started my travels. Taking a deep breath and glancing around for the last time, I smiled and set the course to the unknown.


End file.
